Szkoła z internatem/Vida após a morte
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 1 Szkoła z internatem Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Davenportowie wybierają się po raz pierwszy w życiu na coroczny zjazd rodziny Davenportów. Podczas tego spotkania Zoltan dowiaduje się, że jego dziadek umarł, natomiast babcia zwariowała i zaczęła urządzać seanse spirytystyczne. Tymczasem Pepe chce zachęcić Heinz'a do zdrowego stylu życia. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Briana Riverhawk; *Zack Davenport; *Zosia Davenport; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Zenobia Davenport; *Ziemomysł Davenport; *Zbysława Davenport; *Zdzibor Davenport; *Zdziwuj Davenport; *Zwnisława Davenport; *Katy Cherry; *Pies Scenariusz (Dom Davenportów nieopodal Miami. Zoltan, Brenda, Briana i Zack oglądają film) Zack: Nie rozumiem tego filmu! Zoltan: Ale jest fajny. Briana: Dla mnie obojętny. (Ktoś dzwoni dzwonkiem do drzwi) Brenda: Zatrzymajcie film. Pójdę otworzyć. (Film zatrzymuje się, a Brenda wstaje i podchodzi do drzwi. Otwiera je, a w nich stoi jakaś urocza kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy) Kobieta: O, witaj, kochana. Mogłabym prosić syna? Brenda: Zack! To do ciebie! Kobieta: Nie, nie... Zoltana chcę, kochanie! Brenda: Ale Zoltan to mój mąż! Kobieta: Och, serio? A wyglądasz na taką młodziutką, misiaczku. (Kobieta łapie za policzek kobiety) Kobieta: Puci, puci. (Brenda łapie za dłoń kobiety i delikatnie ją od siebie odsuwa) Brenda: A pani to kto tak w ogóle? Kobieta: Zosia Davenport, ciotka Zoltana, kwiatuszku. (Zoltan odwraca głowę i zauważa Zosię) Zoltan: O, ciocia Zosia! (Na twarzy Zosi pojawia się złość) Zosia: Witaj, gówniarzu. Twój ojciec mnie tu wysłał, żeby cię zaprosić na coroczny zjazd Davenportów, na którym nie byłeś od chyba dwudziestu lat! (Zosia wyjmuje z kieszeni jakąś kopertę. Uderza nią Zoltana w twarz, a potem kładzie ją na poduszkę) Zosia: I masz być, smarkaczu jeden! (Zosia wraca do drzwi, po czym znowu uśmiecha się i przytula Brendę) Zosia: Papa, miluchna! (Zosia wychodzi, a Brenda zamyka za nią drzwi) Brenda: Polubiłam twoją ciocię. To taka urocza kobieta! Zoltan: Bardzo... nienawidzi mnie! Brenda: A za co? Zoltan: Jak byłem mały, to jej ulubiony koń wpadł do sadzawki. Zaczęła mnie o to z nieznanych przyczyn obwiniać, pomimo iż byłem wtedy w innym mieście. Ba, w innym stanie nawet! Na dodatek miałem wtedy 3 lata. I co jeszcze, dzisiaj ciocię Zosię widziałem pierwszy raz w życiu. Brenda: To skoro ją dzisiaj widziałeś pierwszy raz, to skąd wiesz, że cię nienawidzi? Zoltan: Codziennie wysyła mi po 20 SMSów z pogróżkami. (Nagle szyba zostaje rozbita na miliony kawałków, a na podłodze ląduje kamień z przyczepioną karteczką. Zoltan podnosi kamień i czyta napis na karteczce) Zoltan: "Albo odkupisz mojego konia albo spalę twój dom!". Tak, to Zosia. Brenda: Nieważne, pojedziemy na to spotkanie. Będzie ciekawie. Zoltan: "Ciekawie"... ty chyba nie znasz mojej rodziny. (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... Daleko od Danville, Gdzieś w Miami, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Vida após a morte. (G-Tech, windopokój Heinz'a. Mężczyzna stoi w samych majtkach przed szafą i zastanawia się, w co się ubrać. Na każdym wieszaku wisi ten sam kitel i te same spodnie) Dundersztyc: Hmmm... (Heinz chwyta za jeden komplet i wyciąga go. Ze spodni wyskakuje Pepe. Przerażony naukowiec odskakuje na łóżko) Dundersztyc: AAAAA!!! Aaa, to ty, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Myślałem już, że znowu zalęgły mi się w spodniach robaki. (Dundersztyc zakłada spodnie, jednak nie mieści się w nie) Dundersztyc: Niech to ruska gąska! A jeszcze tydzień temu pasowały jak ulał. (Pepe otwiera szufladę, która jest pełna papierków po słodyczach) Dundersztyc: No co? Przedwczoraj dostałem pierwszą wypłatę. Wiesz, ile tutaj płacą? Woźna Krysia zarabia 100 tysięcy dolarów na godzinę! WOŹNA! A ja jestem nauczycielem. A nauczyciele zarabiają 10 razy tyle... (Pepe wyciąga z szafy buty sportowe) Dundersztyc: Buty do biegania? O nie, nie ma mowy, nie będę biegał! I skąd one się w ogóle znalazły w tej szafie? (Pepe z powrotem zagląda do szuflady i wyciąga kilka batoników) Dundersztyc: O nie, zostaw je! (Pepe otwiera jednego batonika i zaczyna powoli jeść) Dundersztyc: Ja... ech, no dobra! Pobiegam trochę! (Tymczasem w parku w Miami. Zoltan, Brenda, Zack i Briana idą w stronę stojącego obok małego jeziora długiego stołu, przy którym siedzi mnóstwo osób. Po drugiej stronie jeziorka stoi cygańska przyczepa. Gdy są coraz bliżej stołu, większość gości wstaje) Ktoś: Zoltan! Ktoś inny: Zoltuś! (Do czwórki bohaterów podchodzą członkowie rodziny Zoltana. Do mężczyzny przytula się jakaś kobieta) Kobieta: Aleś urósł! Nie poznałabym cię! Zoltan: Dzięki, Zenobio. Brenda, Zack, Briana, poznajcie moją stryjenkę, Zenobię. (Zenobia podchodzi do Brendy, Zack'a i Briany, a do Zoltana przytula się jakaś kobieta i mężczyzna) Kobieta: Zen... Zoltan: Nie mów do mnie moim prawdziwym imieniem. Poznajcie moją mamę, Zbysławę, oraz mojego tatę, Ziemomysła. (Ziemomysł i Zbysława podchodzą do Brendy, Zack'a i Briany. Zoltanowi podaje rękę jakiś chłopak) Chłopak: Siema! Zoltan: Cześć... a to mój kuzyn, Zdzibor. (Godzinę później, przed Zoltanem stoi jakiś chłopak) Zoltan: A to mój wujek kuzyna babci żony sąsiadki córki prywatnego detektywa dietetyka stryjenki współlokatora brata mojego ojca, Zdziwuj. I chyba przedstawiłem wam wszystkich... (Wszyscy siadają do stołu) Zdziwuj: No, Zoltan! To opowiadaj, jaką pannę wyrwałeś! (Brenda ze zdziwieniem spogląda na Zdziwuja) Zoltan: To moja żona, Brenda. Jest... Zenobia: Zaraz, Brenda?! Czyś ty zwariował?! Przecież naszą rodzinną tradycją jest to, że wszyscy muszą mieć imiona na "Z"! (Wszyscy poza Zoltanem, Brendą, Zack'iem i Brianą chwytają za noże i wstają) Zdziwuj: Masz trzy wyjścia - albo z nią zerwiesz, albo zamordujemy ją albo zmienimy jej imię! Wszystkie opcje na "z"! Zoltan: A ty mówiłaś, że będzie ciekawie. Brenda: I jest. Jak byłam dzieckiem, to na każdej rodzinnej wigilii rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym, że w 76' babcia Beatrix miała zapalenie wyrostka sutkowatego. (Przed G-Tech'em. Pepe siedzi na barkach Heinz'a, który podpiera się o drzewo) Dundersztyc: Tak bardzo mi się nie chce biec... może pójdziemy zjeść G-Nuggetsy z G-Donald's? (Pepe wyciąga spod kapelusza jakąś strzykawkę i wstrzykuje Heinz'owi jakąś niebieską substancję) Dundersztyc (szybko mówi): Ej co ty mi wstrzyknąłeś czuję że chce mi się biegać biegnijmy szybko!!!!!!!! (Dundersztyc zaczyna biec z prędkością światła) Dundersztyc: O tak czuję że mogę wszystko wiem zróbmy rundkę dookoła miasta zobacz jak tu jest ładnie!!!!!!!!! (Tymczasem w parku. Brenda i Briana siedzą przywiązane do krzeseł) Zdziwuj: Nieoficjalnie w nieoficjalny sposób zmieniam wasze imiona na Zbrenda i Zbriana. Brenda: Możecie nas już odwiązać? Zdziwuj: Możemy. (Kilka osób odwiązuje dziewczyny. Wszyscy wracają do stołu) Zosia: No to wracając do małżeństwa... jak wam się układa? Zoltan: Jest świet... (Zosia bierze ziemniaka z tacy i rzuca nim w Zoltana) Zosia: CZY JA CIĘ O COKOLWIEK PYTAŁAM?! Brenda: Jest świetnie, bardzo się cieszę, że za niego wyszłam. Zosia: Och, to takie urocze! A jak wasza podróż poślubna? Brenda: Było wspania... (Zosia bierze drugiego ziemniaka z tacy i rzuca nim w Zoltana) Zosia: PYTAŁAM CIĘ, A TY NAWET NIE ODPOWIADASZ!!!!! Zoltan: Tia... a co u babci Zwnisławy? Zoltan (w myślach): Tylko ją z tej rodziny lubiłem... Ziemomysł: Och, to trochę trudna historia. Otóż po śmierci dziadka Zbywoja, trochę zwariowała. Zoltan: Trochę? Ziemomysł: Wymyśliła sobie, że jest Cyganką i tak nagle zaczęła płynnie mówić po portugalsku. Twierdzi, że potrafi rozmawiać z duchami i całymi dniami siedzi w swoim wozie i wpatruje się w szklaną kulę z targu kupioną za 5 dolców. Zoltan: Mogę ją zobaczyć? Zbysława: Chyba tak. Tylko pamiętaj, żeby zapukać. Bo Zwnisława mówi, że wystraszenie jej powoduje przywołanie złych duchów, a potem posypuje wszystkich solą. Zoltan: Okej... (Zoltan powoli idzie do wozu. Gdy staje przed drzwiami, puka) Kobiecy głos: Zapraszam, Zoltan! (Zoltan wchodzi do wozu i rozgląda się. Znajduje się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie światło dochodzi jedynie przez małe okno w drzwiach. W środku stoi kilka szaf ozdobionych amuletami i pogańskimi wzorami. Na środku stoi okrągły stół nakryty białym obrusem. Siedzi przy nim ubrana jak Cyganka kobieta, która trzyma ręce na szklanej kuli) Zoltan: Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? Jakieś moce? Zwnisława: Nie, okno w drzwiach. Ślepy jesteś? Siadaj. (Niepewny Zoltan siada na niewygodnym drewnianym krześle. Mężczyzna zaczyna robić dziwne miny i cicho jęczeć) Zwnisława: Z czym do mnie przyszedłeś? Zoltan: Z niczym, ale wyjdę za to z gwoździem w tyłku. Zwnisława: Pytam się, czy przychodzisz do mnie z jakimś problemem. Zoltan: Nie, chciałem tylko pogadać. Zwnisława: O przyszłości? Zoltan: Bardziej o prze-... Co u ciebie? Zwnisława: Połóż dłonie na kuli. Zoltan: Nie przyszedłem na żadne wróżenie! Zwnisława: Ech, widzisz, Zbywoju? Taki się nasz wnuczek zrobił... Zoltan: Czemu gadasz do dziadka? Przecież go tutaj nie ma. Zwnisława: Jest. I nie tylko on. Zoltanie, wszyscy twoi przodkowie tutaj są i właśnie się na ciebie patrzą. Ale ty ich nie widzisz. Połóż ręce na kuli, a ich dojrzysz. Zoltan: Nie żeby coś, ale ja w duchy nie wierzę. Zwnisława: Połóż ręce na tej kuli, raz! Zoltan: Dobra... (Zoltan kładzie dłonie na kuli. Tymczasem gdzieś na mieście. Heinz biegnie z Pepe na ramieniu) Dundersztyc: Jestem pełen sił nie chcę się zatrzymywać o nie zaraz wbiegniemy w tę ciężarówkę!!!!!!!!! (Dundersztyc przebiega przez ładunek ciężarówki wiozącej mąkę. Mężczyzna i Pepe wybiegają z niej cali w mące) Dundersztyc: Mogliśmy trafić na gorszy ładunek chciałbym zwolnić ale nie mogę!!!!!!!!! (Tymczasem w parku. Brenda odchodzi od stołu i zaczyna spacerować po parku. Za nią idzie Zack) Zack: Mamo, dlaczego wstałaś od stołu? Brenda: Wiesz... muszę kości rozruszać. Ktoś: Brenda? Zack? (Brenda i Zack odwracają się. Zauważają idącą w ich stronę kobietę) Brenda: Oooo, Katy, cześć, kochana! (Katy podchodzi do dwójki bohaterów. Kobieta przytula Brendę, a po chwili Zack'a) Katy: Ojeju, jak ja się za wami stęskniłam! Kiedy to ja was ostatni raz widziałam? Na weselu? Brenda: Chyba tak. Co u ciebie? Opowiadaj! Co tutaj robisz? Katy: Tak myślałam, że tutaj będziecie. A bardzo chciałam się z wami spotkać! Brenda: Oooo... jesteś kochana. (Zack spogląda na poruszającą się torebkę Katy) Zack: Mamo, a co masz w torebce? Katy: Prezent dla ciebie! (Katy sięga do torebki i wyciąga małego czarno-białego kotka) Zack: Co to? Brenda: Jaki słodki kiciuś! Mogę go na rączki? Katy: Pewnie! (Katy podaje Brendzie kota. Kobieta głaszcze go) Brenda: Ojeju, jaki on uroczy... Katy: Wiem, mój wujek już od miesiąca chciał go komuś oddać, a że nie było chętnych, to prawie go wczoraj rozjechał. W ostatniej chwili do niego zadzwoniłam. To taki prezent ode mnie dla Zack'a. Bo wiesz, Zackuś, jesteś coraz starszy i to najwyższy czas, by stać się odpowiedzialnym. (Brenda podaje kota Zack'owi) Katy: Takiego kotka trzeba karmić, bawić się z nim, sprzątać po nim... a najpierw trzeba dać mu imię! Zack: Hmmm... nazwę go Pies! Katy: Pies? Zack: Tak! Chodź, Pies! (Zack odchodzi z kotkiem) Brenda: Też wymyślił imię... Katy: No, Zack poszedł. Zostałyśmy same. Chyba możemy się pozbyć tych sztucznych uśmiechów z twarzy. Brenda: Tak. O, widzę, że od naszego wesela spasłaś się jak świnia. Katy: Tobie małżeństwo z Zoltanem też dobrze nie robi. W XXL-ce chodzisz, tłusta krowo? Brenda: Gadaj, czego od nas chcesz. Zoltan do ciebie nie wróci. Katy: Nie o to mi chodzi, idiotko. W moim domu zalęgło się stado os i trochę czasu minie, zanim fachowcy je wypędzą. Brenda: Mam nadzieję, że nie zostawią z tego domu ani kawałka. Katy: Haha... Pomieszkam trochę u was. Brenda: Ta, jeszcze czego! Najprędzej to na wycieraczce pod G-Tech'em. Katy: Zoltan się zgodzi. Zobaczysz. (Kobiety spoglądają w lewo i widzą idącego w ich stronę Zack'a) Katy: ... i on wtedy mu powiedział, że tak się nie robi. O rany, weselszego dnia w pracy nie miałam! (Katy i Brenda wybuchają śmiechem, a przed nimi staje Zack) Zack: Mamo? Katy i Brenda: Tak? Zack: Eeeem... bo Pies zrobił mi coś takiego dziwnego brązowego na dłoń. Wyglądało jak kulki czekoladowe do mleka, ale tak nie smakowało. Co to było? (Tymczasem przy stole. Rodzina się śmieje) Zenobia: A pamiętacie, jak byliśmy całą familią na plaży i Zoltan zesrał się w gacie na widok motyla? (Wszyscy wybuchają jeszcze większym śmiechem) Zosia: A gdzie się podział ten smarkacz? Zdziwuj: U Zwnisławy chyba jest. I wywołują duchy zapewne. Zenobia: Ciekawe, czy coś wywołają... (Nagle przez środek stołu przebiegają cali biali Heinz i Pepe. Stół załamuje się na pół, a goście spadają z krzeseł. Przerażeni wstają) Zosia: AAAAA!!!! To był duch! Zdzibor: Dla mnie to wyglądało jak aptekarz z dziobakiem na ramionach, którzy byli cali w mące. Zenobia: Siedź cicho, Zdzibek. Ty nigdy nie masz racji, Zdzibek. To był prawdziwy duch, Zdzibek. (Z przyczepy wychodzi Zoltan, który powoli zmierza w stronę stołu. Do stołu podchodzą również Brenda, Zack i Katy) Zbysława: Co wy tam robiliście?! Zoltan: Eeee, nic. Zwnisława tylko się upokorzyła i jak powiedziałem, że nie ma żadnych duchów, to mnie wygoniła. Pffff... i tak w nie nie wierzę. Brenda, zbieramy się? O, Katy, cześć! (Zoltan i Katy przytulają się) Katy: Zoltuś, mogłabym mieć do ciebie sprawę? Bo w moim domu zalęgły się osy i nie mam gdzie mieszkać. Brenda powiedziała mi, że mogę u was zamieszkać. Zgodziłbyś się? Proszę! Brenda: Eeee... tak, powiedziałam jej. Brenda (w myślach): Podstępna małpa. Zoltan: A na jak długo? Katy: Na kilka tygodni. Zoltan: Okej. Mam dużo pustych pokoi. Aż za dużo. Większości z nich nigdy na oczy nie widziałem. Katy: Och, dziękuję! Kochany jesteś! Brenda (w myślach): Nienawidzę jej. (Napisy końcowe) (Dundersztyc biegnie po plaży) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku na pomoc nie mogę się zatrzymać nogi mnie już bardzo bolą na pomoc czy kiedykolwiek to co mi wstrzyknąłeś przestanie działać!!!!!!!!! (Dundersztyc gwałtownie zatrzymuje się, wyrzucając Pepe Pana Dziobaka daleko przed siebie) Dundersztyc: Uffff... czuję się, jakbym schudł jakieś 40kg. (Dundersztyc podnosi koszulkę i spogląda na swój brzuch. Dostrzega tam potężny sześciopak) Dundersztyc: O kurde, to chyba był faktycznie dobry pomysł. (Dundersztyc stoi przez chwilę w milczeniu) Dundersztyc: Pójdę zjeść z 20 kebsów. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *